You Make Mommy Happy
by hiddenlove23
Summary: Bella and Edward have been dating for a while and Bella thinks it's time for him to meet her daughter, Natalie. All Human. One-shot. Please review :)


**A/n just a sweet little one shot  
Disclaimer: twilight isn't mine**

Edward and I have been dating for eight months now, things are going perfectly. He sweet, handsome and the best boyfriend ever. I'm so glad Alice forced me into dating him. He is Alice's cousin and he grew up living with Esme after his parents died. However he was living in New York by the time I moved to Forks. I didn't want to date again because what guy wanted to date a twenty four year old single mother? My daughter, Natalie, is six years old and has to grow up without a father because of my mistakes. I only hope that when I introduced her to Edward she'd be okay. Our first date had gone well and then we'd kept in touch, got to know each other and now we were dating. Edward wanted to move in now but I had to make sure Natalie would be cool with it first.  
_...flashback...  
"Alice. I've got my little girl to look after, I can't deal with a relationship at the moment. Especially not straight after what happened with him." I argued, I didn't want to go on a stupid date with some random guy Alice knew. But she didn't give up,  
"You someone to help you with Natalie, Bell, and this isn't just some other guy. This is my brother!" My eyes widened,  
"Your brother?" I asked, she didn't have a brother...  
"Yeah, Edward, the guy in the photos with messy hair. Lives in New York, he's actually my cousin, but hey!" I nodded, I noticed the photos when I was at her house but I didn't want to intrude. As she never mentioned him, I assumed she didn't want to talk about him. I sighed,  
"Okay. I'll go." She smiled,  
"Really!" I nodded. The next few hours were spent dressing me up. The final product, I have to admit, was pretty good. I was no model but I looked pretty. My eyelashes were coated in mascara and my eye lids had grey eye shadow. I was wearing a simple but elegant black dress. In my opinion, it was too tight and clung to my curves too much but I trusted Alice's opinion. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Alice pushed me towards the door. Carefully, I walked over in my heels and pulled the door open. My breath caught in my throat, he was stunning. I blinked,  
"Hi, I'm Bella." I said stupidly, he knew who I was!  
"Hey Bella, I'm Edward. You look beautiful." He said in a wonderful voice. I smiled, maybe he could be the one.  
...end of flashback..._  
I didn't know then how perfect he would be. My phone ringing broke me out of my trance.  
"Hey babe," my angels voice said,  
"Hiya honey," I said automatically happy,  
"What time am I meeting the famous Natalie then?" He asked,  
"How about now?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes,  
"Sure, see you in ten. Love you."  
"Love you too," I said before hanging up. I ran upstairs to Natalie's room.  
"Nat, honey?" I said,  
"Yes mommy," she said, not looking up from her colouring.  
"Mommy's friend is coming over now, can you come and say hi?" I asked her, she smiled and walked over to me. I held my daughter's hand and we walked down stairs together. When we got to the living room, there was a knock. I left Natalie sat on the sofa watching 'Good Luck Charlie' and went to answer the door. Edward embraced me,  
"I missed you," I whispered,  
"I missed you too, beautiful," and with that I kissed him, he pulled away.  
"Let's face your daughter!" He said smiling, I grabbed his hand and led him to living room. Natalie looked up.  
"Hey baby girl, this Mommy's friend, Edward."  
"Hi," she said, smiling, she walked up to Edward and hugged him. He looked startled and then hugged her back.  
"Edward?" She asked,  
"Yes, Natalie?"  
"You make mommy happy," I smiled, for a six year old she was very observant. She noticed that since I met Edward I had been happy and not upset over my ex.  
"I try, Natalie, I try." I smiled. One day we'd be the perfect family.

**A/n review! And check out my other fics :)**


End file.
